


He's a Big Man

by youre_beauty_shes_grace



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, but i wanted a fic where tommy loves his dogs, idk if this is me being a simp for animals - Freeform, walter and betty bein dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_beauty_shes_grace/pseuds/youre_beauty_shes_grace
Summary: just a couple one shots of tommy cuddling his doggies (bc i think walter and betty are pretty pog)but if tommy ever mentions that he's uncomfortable with stories like these i can take em down
Relationships: Tommy and his dogs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	He's a Big Man

**Author's Note:**

> i think walter and betty are pretty pog

Tommy loved his dogs. Walter and Betty were just one of the things that could make him feel better after a shitty day. When he didn't feel like streaming, and he was too overwhelmed to talk to anyone, he knew he could count on Walter and Betty. 

They didn't ask questions. They didn't give him false hope of _it'll be alright, just chin up_ _!_

He could just bury his face in their fur and pet them until they fell asleep and he followed suit. 

{._.}

Christmas time was always one of the worst times. The crackers would go off late at night whenever he was trying to sleep. And then Betty would come barging into his room because she was scared of the sounds of the crackers. 

He would let her jump into his bed with her, even if his Mum tells him to stop letting the dogs onto the furniture. She would nudge her way into his arms and he would let her. 

It was a normal occurrence whenever those damned poppers went off. 

"Don't worry, Betty," he cooed. "I hate those firecrackers just as much as you do."

All she did was whine and attempt to bury her face into his pillow. He squeezed his arms around her and let his head fall against her back, where he could hear her heartbeat thumping wildly. He rubbed her back and legs in what he hoped was a comforting manner and listened as her heartbeat calmed into a slow and steady beat. 

It was a comforting sound, and he found himself drifting off once again, with his dog in his arms. 

{._.}

Minecraft was a common game Tommy played, even off stream. So as it was, he was swiveling slightly in his chair as he played on Hypixel. He wasn't _bad_ at Skywars, but he certainly wasn't the best. As embarrassed as he was to admit it, he watched enough of Technoblade's videos to get better at the stupid game than he was before. 

He still talked to himself as if he were streaming, however. It was a way he practiced staying within Twitch's TOS when making commentary during streams and videos. 

"Oh yeah, nice one, dickhead," he muttered angrily as one of his opponents knocked him off the map with those stupid snowballs. It was so unbelievably annoying when that happened. 

Before he could click respawn, Walter nudged the door open with his nose and trampled his way in. Tommy swung around to see who it was and softened his gaze when he saw it was only his dog. 

"'Ello, Walter," he smiled, ruffling his dog's head gently. He abandoned his game for a second to kneel on the ground in front of his dog to pet back his ears firmly. "'Ow do you do, mate?"

Walter only huffed noisily through his nose and pushed at Tommy's face with one of his paws. The blond chuckled and held his hand out. "Shake, Walter."

The dog excitedly pressed down on Tommy's palm and barked lowly. "Alright, alright, bud, I'll get you a treat, hold on."

He stood and walked down to the kitchen where the dog treats were. Walter followed him excitedly, tail wagging happily and poking at Tommy's feet with his nose. Tommy reached into the cupboard and dug out a couple dog treats, because it's inevitable that Betty would smell the treats and come running for some. 

Tutting his tongue to get Walter's attention, Tommy held the treat up so his lovely dog could jump up and bite it. 

And true to what Tommy that was going to happen, Betty came bumbling into the kitchen, shaking off like she was wet. She started sniffing at his legs and he nudged her away gently. "Uh uh, Betty, you gotta earn yo' treats."

As if she understood what he was saying, she sat on her behind, looking every bit of the royalty like she deserved to be treated as. Tommy rolled his eyes fondly at her and tossed her a treat, which she caught gratefully. 

The two dogs gnawed on their little treats and the blond teen settled for tousling the fur on their heads. 

{._.}

Tommy was having a nice dream. He was in Brighton with Wilbur and Phil and Tubbo and he had a pretty girl attached to his arm. He couldn't tell you why, but he could tell this girl was supposed to be playing the role of his girlfriend in his dream. 

And then two heavy weight crashed on top of him and he jolted awake to see Betty and Walter clawing at his comforter. Blinking away the sleep (and grouchiness) from his eyes, he could faintly register the sound of the firecrackers popping outside of his home. He could hear his Mum and Dad laughing downstairs and if he had to guess, he assumed they were drinking a little to relax. 

He sighed dramatically and lifted up the covers of his blankets, shivering at the cold air that rushed in. "Alright, hop in, then."

Betty was the first to claw her way under into his sheets and poke her way closer to the teen. Walter climbed in behind him, sniffing at his hair nervously and settled for resting his long head on top of Tommy's. 

Tommy, already used to the behavior of these dogs, just adjusted himself so he was comfortable and he didn't hurt his animal companions. With Walter resting himself on top of him and Betty in his arms, Tommy fell back asleep feeling better already. He hadn't even known he was feeling bad before his dogs began cuddling him. 

{._.}

"Tommy?" 

His mum rapped her knuckles on his door gently and slowly creaked the door open for a peek. She softened when she saw him sleeping peacefully with the dogs wrapped around him protectively. Her husband peeked over her shoulder and smiled fondly. 

They whipped out their phones and snapped a couple pictures before leaving and closing the door. "He's a sweet boy," his Mum whispered. 

"He really is," his Dad murmured in response. "As much as he acts like he doesn't care, he really does."

They recalled the time that Tommy had gone and met up with his friend Wilbur in Brighton. How much he clung to the older man and how he looked to him whenever he did something, looking for pride and validation from his older brother figure. 

And they recalled when they were already in bed, waiting for sleep to overcome them, listening to their son's boisterous laughter as he stayed on a late-night-call with his friends. 

They recalled the little moments when he accidentally steps on his dogs' tails and when he crouches down to whisper apologies and reassurances. 

Despite everything, they are proud of the man their son is becoming. 


End file.
